


in-between the gaps of my fingers

by howtobeinconspicuous



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobeinconspicuous/pseuds/howtobeinconspicuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and bradley feels a bit like a part of him is missing and he thinks maybe it could be standing across the room in a death cab for a cutie shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in-between the gaps of my fingers

well, the truth is, he – he knows. he knows they've been further apart, because colin's been drawing into himself like he’s curling into a ball and no, okay, bradley doesn’t mean that in a literal sense but sometimes it’s like that because sometimes he touches colin and colin flinches away but once he sees the hurt in bradley’s eyes he – he overcompensates and. well, the thing is, it’s too much. it’s not colin. colin is sweet and stupidly clumsy and charmingly awkward. he is kisses on bruised collarbones and late night buffy the vampire slayer marathons (“jesus, again? really bradley?” “oh, come on, please? please? I’ll do that thing with my tongue that you – “ “yeah, okay, yeah sure, alright.”). colin – bradley's colin, _his __colin is – he’s not this. because the way colin kisses him now, the way he looks at him - he’s. he’s desperate like he’s drowning, he’s fierce like he’s saying goodbye. bradley was never any good at goodbyes._

bradley doesn’t know what to do with his hands because colin’s don’t fill them quite right anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "withholding"


End file.
